Shattered Glass Christmas Reunion
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: It is early Christmas morning in 2339, Flowerdancer can't sleep so she does her duties as the last Dimensional Guardian going to the Dimensional Gates and checking them, during her visit to the Dimension Of Darkness she gets her one Christmas Wish, Skyfire alive and well.
1. Visitation

**Summary:** It is early Christmas morning in 2339, Flowerdancer can't sleep so she does her duties as the last Dimensional Guardian going to the Dimensional Gates and checking them, during her visit to the Dimension Of Darkness she gets her one Christmas Wish, Skyfire alive and well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own Optimus Prime or any officers of the Ark Autobots, I don't own Skyfire, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Dimensional Guardians, I own the name Dimension Of Darkness, however I do not own the idea of the Dimension Of Darkness as it is the Shattered Glass Universe, I own Skylar as the Human name for Skyfire, I also don't own the song Keeper Of The Stars that song belongs to the country singer Tracy Byrd.

Flowerdancer was walking the halls of the Dimensional Gates as usual, it was her time to patrol the Gates looking for anyone who needed help, it was the only thing that kept her from breaking down especially during this early Christmas morning, the one she only wanted was dead, Skyfire the Mech she fell in love with when she was 4 years old.

She wished she was alone in her room, but being the last Dimensional Guardian she had to do this check all the Dimensional Gates looking for trouble, for anyone who needed help, she sighs and stops at the Gate that was next to her home Gate and she touches the button to look in on the Dimension Of Darkness.

She smiles as she saw Megatron's Throne Room decked out in holiday cheer, the Mech sat on his throne chatting with some of his men, but she could feel that he was missing her, she had only visited once to save the life of his youngest son, and she stayed a few days to get to know them.

She finally made up her mind and she flicks her bi-colored wings making her Gold Striped Decepticon Markings appear and she steps through the Gate into the Dimension, which instead of it looking like she just stepped through a door or Gate it seemed like she teleported as her loud displaced bang was heard, Megatron looks up as he heard the bang, confused as his oldest son Skywarp was already there, but then he noticed _her!_ It was the female Seeker who saved his youngest son's life!

Megatron stands up and walks closer and he asks, "Is that you Flowerdancer Prime?" Flowerdancer reaches forward and hugs Megatron and says, "Merry Christmas Megatron, yes it is me." Megatron hugs the female Seeker back and he says, "Merry Christmas to you too Flowerdancer. What brings you back?"

Flowerdancer lets the Mech go and she touches his Chestplates and says, "I could feel you were missing me, I was at the Dimensional Gates doing my duties as a Guardian and before returning home to my Dimension I decided to check on you guys and I felt you were missing me so I decided to come visit."

Megatron smiles and says, "I'm glad you felt that, it's true I have been missing you, all your friends you've made here have missed you very much." Flowerdancer smiles weakly and says, "I've missed you all as well, but the war with the Decepticons in my home has gotten worse and I was nearly killed when I was 42."

Megatron winces at her words and more so that she was nearly killed when she was 42 and he says, "I'm glad you didn't die when you were 42 years old. I'm glad you are here with us though." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You are my family even though I wasn't sparked or born here nor was I raised here, it still feels like home to me. How is Starscream by the way?"

Megatron smiles and says, "I told you that this will always be your home and you have a family here," he pauses and looks towards where Flowerdancer couldn't see and calls, "Starscream why don't you and Soundwave come over here, I have someone who wants to know how you're doing." Flowerdancer was startled as Megatron calls for Starscream and watches as the snow white Seeker and the cassette player walk from the other side of the Christmas tree.

Starscream was about to ask his father who wanted to see him, but he spotted the female Seeker who saved his life and he ran to her and hugs her and says, "Flowerdancer!" Flowerdancer hugs the eager young Seeker back and she says, "Yes it's me Starscream and I'm the one who was asking your father how you were doing."

Starscream clicks and chitters as it was the female Seeker who had saved his life and he says, "I've missed you! I'm doing great and Soundwave and I are Bondmates now!" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I've missed you too Starscream, I'm glad you are doing great and that you and Soundwave are now Bondmates. Merry Christmas."

Starscream smiles and asks, "What about you how are you doing? Merry Christmas to you too." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm doing well, the war just has gotten worse and I was nearly killed when I was 42, I was doing my duties as the last Dimensional Guardian when I felt your father was missing me so I came to visit." She didn't say she missed someone so bad.

Starscream smiles and says, "I'm glad you're doing well, I'm glad you didn't die when you were 42. What's wrong? You seem sad." Flowerdancer moves away from the white Seeker and Megatron helps her to his throne and to sit down and she says, "There was one Christmas Wish I had, but I know it's futile he was killed when I was 15 years old."

Starscream winces at her words, it sounded like who she lost was someone special to her and he asks, "Would you like to talk about him?" Flowerdancer looks down and says, "As long as no one minds when I talk about him I might start crying." Starscream says, "I don't mind." Megatron says, "I don't mind at all either Flowerdancer please speak of him." Everyone who was in the Throne Room gathered close to hear the story.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "There is this very special Seeker who lives now in memories and in my Human heart and my Cybertronian spark, his name was Skyfire. I was a mere 4 year old child when he came into my life with my Starscream. It was the night of my 4th birthday; spark-day for those who aren't familiar with the term birthday. I was standing on my balcony staring at the stars listening to the stars talk to me; when I heard a weird sound as I had never until that point met any Cybertronians."

She stops taking a deep breath before continuing, "It was a pair of Seekers, they were both handsome by my standards one was on the short side he was red, white, and blue in coloration everywhere except for his helm that was charcoal black in coloration, the other one was very tall, as tall as I stand in this form and he was mostly white in coloration with red here and there, he had some blue on his helm, but his optics were the most amazing steel-blue in coloration. They spent a good long time with me that night, the smaller one who I'd later come to know as Starscream gave me a pink crystal to remember them by making me the most Protected Seeker and most Protected Human ever to live because the crystal he gave me that night was The Crystal Of Life the most precious crystal of Crystal City."

She stops and traces the crystal around her neck and she says, "I walked to my room to put it into my jewelry box to keep it safe until I woke in the morning so I could have it made into a necklace so it would always be with me, it was when I was in my room I finally heard the larger one speak and he said that they should be going soon as the others were probably worried about them and they didn't want any of _them_ to find them there, I found out later that Skyfire meant anyone of my palace finding them."

She sighs before she continued and she says, "I never thought I'd see the pair again, however exactly 1 month later the larger Seeker returned and he gave me 2 belated birthday/spark-day gifts one was a flight suit and the second one was he took me into the air flying and every night after that he returned and took me flying, then he was worried sick when I was 6 as a former Prime tried to attack me, but a Prime who where I come from would be considered a Gold Stripe Prime here saved my life, Skyfire was totally relieved that I wasn't hurt."

She stopped again, but this time she didn't pick it up this time the emotions were getting too strong, but instead a male voice spoke up this time and he says, "Then that same Seeker started taking her flying during the day as well as at night, he was thankful when she was 11 that she saved the life of a Mech known as Savage who was beaten very badly, she showing that she wouldn't care who they served if they needed help. Then she celebrated with him as she heard that Orion Pax younger brother of her protectors became a Gold Stripe Prime and became known as Optimus Prime. He again was worried 1 year later when it was 3 Earth days after she turned 13 as he heard that Unicron himself tried to attack her, but was again overjoyed finding her unharmed on her balcony that night and had a good laugh with her learning that her Human Goddess powers had woken up saving her life that day."

He stops before saying, "Then he watched exactly 4 days later marking exactly 1 week after she turned 13, humbled and overjoyed as she became The First Queen Of Egypt. He returned to her palace that night, but not alone he was with his Quaterne mates and they each gave her gifts, he gave her a new flight suit and he also gave her a crystal crown and a crystal ring asking for her permission to court her in true Seeker fashion, which she accepted. He then took her for their customary evening flight."

He stops letting that sink in before he continued saying, "When she was 15 years old Skyfire took on his own Human form taking on the name Skylar in his Human form as it means Star and Akadeanna always said that he was a Star in her eyes. On August 25th of her 15th year they had their first night together. Though the last time they saw each other was exactly 1 month later as he was taken to do his Navigant."

Flowerdancer looks up when the Mech had finished speaking and her armor trembles and she asks, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire?" The large Seeker who spoke moves closer to her and he says, "The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky." Flowerdancer stands up and moves closer to him and hugs him starting to cry.

Megatron and the others were speechless, the mysterious Skyfire he knew the story; but it hit Megatron and he looks at Hook and he says, "You were wrong Hook, it wasn't from the crash that his memories were wrong compared to what we know, he's from the Protection Dimension." Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and shakes her helm no and says, "No he's from the Safe Haven Dimension Megatron, though the Protection Dimension is what you call our home."


	2. Christmas Memories

Megatron smiles at Flowerdancer and says, "I'm glad you have received your Christmas Wish; you don't even have to ask my blessings to take him home, you need him and he needs you; just please bring him here to visit." Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and smiles softly and says, "Of course I will, you have treated my love like family just as I have been treated here."

Megatron smiles and says, "We didn't even realize he was from your home, if I had known when you saved my son's life you would've been reunited with him then." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "That's ok Megatron, you didn't know and I was hurting too bad to talk about it as it had only been 5 years since the loss."

Megatron nods and says, "That makes sense Flowerdancer. He is a wonderful Mech only living with us because he's good just like us." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Of course, though he has spent his life as a neutral he is a good Mech and pure of spark and as Skylar, I wouldn't be surprised if he serves your Cobra."

Skyfire looks at the female he loved and he says, "Of course I serve Cobra here Flowerdancer; just like GI Joe is good in our home just as the Lightwalkers were before them; Cobra, Basilisk Raiders, and the Darkwalkers are the ones who have been the good guys here always."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad, you can join our GI Joe team back home, I co-lead them under my great-grandson so what I say goes. Who was the one who found you? I figure it must've been on The Navigant landing strip." Before the large Mech could speak the medic known as Hook steps forward and he says, "I am the one who found him Flowerdancer; he was suffering due to dangerously low Energon levels."

Flowerdancer winces and she says, "That's what we figured caused his death, what we thought happened of a burn-in. He was doing his Navigant that's why he ended up where he did." Hook smiles and says, "That's what I figured finding him there, I was finishing a class at Vos Academy when I heard reports of a Seeker on fast approach without communications, and he is who I found when the dust settled."

Flowerdancer smiles and wraps her arm around Skyfire and says, "I can see you've taken very good care of him." She then brushes her right servo over each of Skyfire's wings making Decepticon markings appear and she says, "While he is here he will bear Decepticon markings to show like me he's good, but just like with me when he goes home Autobot markings will appear instead."

Megatron nods and says, "Of course that is true Flowerdancer. Why did you take the name Flowerdancer? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to make you cry." Flowerdancer looks at the silver Mech and she sighs and says, "I appreciate you didn't ask me why I chose Flowerdancer. Skyfire was the one who recommended I take the name Flowerdancer if I ever became a Half-Breed. The Flower comes from the fact Akadeanna my Human name means Beautiful Flower and the dancer well you've seen that already."

Megatron smiles softly and says, "I'm glad I listened to whatever told me not to ask, but it is a wonderful reason to pick it. Yes I remember where the dancer comes from, but would you grace us the honor of seeing you and Skyfire dance?" Flowerdancer unwarps her arm from around Skyfire and offers her servo to him and asks, "May I have this dance?" Skyfire smiles taking Flowerdancer's offered servo and says, "Always."

Flowerdancer brings him close to her and she puts on a song they had danced to only once, it was called Keeper Of The Stars and as before Skyfire let Flowerdancer lead the dance. As they danced everyone else seemed to disappear it was just the two of them once more.


End file.
